Not Another Spiritshipping Story
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: This is another one of those 'Judai saves Johan from becomming Giese's slave and they have buttsex' stories... Yeah, right. Oneshot. More Mpreg bashing! For ChazzyLuverGurl, who gave me the idea!


**Not Another Spiritshipping Story**

**I hate cliches.**

**I hate cliched Spiritshipping Fictions as well.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX either, but I want to own Mello. -Runs off with chocolate and giant butterfly net-**

* * *

As the last of the tall creepy blonde's lifepoints fell, Judai smiled and made his usual two-fingered pose. Trapper just looked on in deafeat at the shirtless teal haired man (1) he was attempting to rape just a few minutes before Judai appeared. Johan stared back in horror and anger. Trapper looked back toward the triumphant Judai who had began making quick work of the ropes wrapped around his best friend's arms and legs. Trapper was a sick man.

"I suppose you two are going to have wild, crazy sex right?" The hunter sounded so dissapointed that his plan fell through. Judai and Johan, whom had managed to find his shirt, began staring in confusion. The blond pyschopath blinked at the two. Wasn't there supposed to be some massive love confession, while Trapper walked away with his head in shame, utterly defeated as the couple made out even though they were trapped? Surely, there must be something wrong with this picture!

"What.. the.. heck is he talkin' about Judai?" Johan asked, confusion clear in his facial expression as he faced the other main character from season three.

"Yeah, what is sex?" Judai asked, clearly confused. Trapper just stared at the two twins before something began to happen to him; he began to melt. Judai and Johan were talking amoungst themselves as to what in seven hells sex was, and were too distracted to care that Trapper was being replaced with the form of something much, much more terrifying.

A Yaoi fangirl. And not just any yaoi fangirl, but a Marufujicest believing, Spiritshipping cliche writing fangirl. Just about the most deadliest kind.

Judai and Johan were familar with this. They had come in contact with such a horrifing creature, after all it was the same one who tried to turn Ryo into a child molesting, little brother raping pyschopath. The fangirl began to throw a tantrum as her annoyingly overused yaoi buttsex needs were not met.

What a shame.

"YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE WILD CRAZY BUTTSEX, THEN JADEN IS SUPPOSED TO GET PREGNANT! IT SAYS SO ON FANFICTION!" The girl threw a tantrum once more, making Yubel look like a perfectly non spoiled brat. (2) The males just began to slowly back away from the girl, whom had yet to stop complaining of her perverted fantasies about 'Jaden' getting pregnant. Judai and Johan looked at each other in confusion once again, as they both asked:

"What's pregnancy?" The fangirl fell with a thud upon hearing those words. How could they not know about Mpreg?! It's a law of fanfiction that the laws of biology do not apply! That nature doesn't apply either because fanfiction is completely made up? That incest is okay even though the show is considered a children's cartoon? Didn't they know anything?! The fangirl thought to herself, erratic upon such things not becoming true. This wasn't supposed to happen in her story!

Judai and Johan were supposed to have buttsex by now, and by the next day Judai would get pregnant, and no one would actually be surprised by it in the least. Didn't they understand that this was HER story?! The contemplation of such things didn't really help the fangirl's heart, because the next thing she knew, she felt herself dying of a heart attack. She screamed for Judai and Johan, but they couldn't seem to hear her, as they had found a way to escape and were still questioning what pregnancy was, and why Trapper wanted to rape poor Johan, and what rape actually was.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blond girl with a laptop smiled triumphantly to herself as she receved another flame for making fun of male pregnancy and Marufuji incest. She cackled wildly upon the ending of her story, and closed the laptop.

"Thank you Manjoume-kun," Asuka said, before wacking him on the head for hitting on her again. Poor Jun. While he was tending to his wounds, Asuka left the Slifer dorm, feeling quite confident in herself, as she thought...

_That'll teach those fanfiction users not to use cliches for MY favorite pairing!_ Yes, since realizing that Judai probably wouldn't know love if it came up and bit him in the ass, Asuka had decided to become a Spiritshipper instead.

If she couldn't have Judai, well, then his other half would just have to!

* * *

**Yeah, Asuka's a Spiritshipper in my mind, dammit, because I love Valentineshipping more. Chazz and Alexis forever, dammit! -Brainwashes people into thinking so-**

**1. Okay, Johan fangirls, go ahead and drool like me, ready set... -drools-**

**2. She wanted Judai for herself and didn't care who got in her way, therefore Yubel is a bit of a spoiled brat if you look at her the way I do. I love Yubel, really, she's badass, and more freaking useful then Asuka. Sorry to Asuka fans. **

**Anyway, I have to dash off, I caught Mello! -Grins pervertly- Ciao!!**

**Tangy, over and out.**


End file.
